Shihori and Friends save Ben!
by Echo-of-rainbows23
Summary: My creepypasta Shihori Gasai who is the daughter of Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano has a crush on her nest friend Yume Nikki and they have to save their planet and defeat SLENDERMAN!


Shihori stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Yume Nikki again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable knights they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Yume Nikkis smile shined like tin foil, as impressive as a elephant, it filled the tower and Shihori was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Yume Nikkis eyes were like granny smith you rolled them they would go quite far.

Yume Nikkis legs were like a guy on stilts. Straight and tight.

Yume Nikkis chest was like a Gaurds. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Shihori not be helpless in the face of that?She wanted to hug Yume Nikki so much, and maybe, just maybe kiss Her one dayon the cheek.

Shihori snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Yume Nikki would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?

Hahahahaha!

Slender Man screamed as he gazed at his massive armies!

"Soon I will rule Shihoris planet! And nobody can stop me!"

Interlude:

Shihori was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Yume Nikki. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

Shihori woke up one day and discovered that she was goth. Her parents had come to her and told her that she was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel!

So now knowing that Shihori was the relative of the great duke of the night, Shihori saw that she had to change everything about her because she was not really what she thought she was.

But luck would have it that Shihori's best friends Yume Nikki and BEN had heard the news of Shihori's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Shihori on her journey to find herself. First stop...the shopping centre!

At the shoppingcenter Shihori went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that she was really a half vampire, or as her parents told her, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), her parents had given her a credit card with ulminited funds to become her true self!

But Shihori was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Shihori suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of her past. Shihori was sexkually abused! And now Shihori also remembered by who but she didn't dare to tell Yume Nikki and BEN because she was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Shihori and why Shihori was depressed!

So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Shihori tried to fight her tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Shihori's life, she had the feeling someone understood her pain. So Shihori listened to the songs in one ear while using her other ear to follow BEN's story.

But it was so difficult because Shihori... really loved BEN!

Shihori knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's BEN and their love would make life very difficult because Shihori also remembered a prophecy that someone had told her in the past (before she was rapped) and that said that if Shihori would ever fall in love with BEN, that then Slender Man would find them and kill them!

And as Shihori was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that Yume Nikki had recommended, Shihori suddenly saw a glint in the distance and she knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond ring of Slender Man! He had come to haunt Shihori and destroy BEN!

MG! We are almost there", Shihori said after traveling for ages.

"GOOD GRIEF, I didnt think we had journed this far!"

They sat down for a rest break and to plot their trajectory into the evil ones HQ base.

"WE must find the .

"I forgot all about that", said Shihori, who was generaly considered a moron, so we all laugh at them for forgetting. HAHA! Funny hu?

"HAHA, you remember now"

"yes"

"Good"

"yes"

"Good"

What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basicaly, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionaly, its to save me time.

Ok, after they finnished the dress they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!

Our heroes arrived at Slender Man. He just stood there.

Its time you saw my true form, mortals.

"Mortals?" said Slender Man

"What does he mean?"

"Maha. Fools...behold..."

With that he ripped his mask off!

and his face!

His horns sprung up, he was actually **Satan** all along!

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

Shihori gazed at Yume Nikki.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a hot air-balloon Shihori was pulled towards Yume Nikki. It was a like melee in a war. It was a like a howdah pistol piercing through Her heart. It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Yume Nikki looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along.

Of course. How could Shihori have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs..

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Yume Nikki had known all along.

"I knew" Yume Nikki said.

"oh" Shihori said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Yume Nikki wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Shihori like a wild southern tamandua.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. August. maybe more.

But this was now now.

Shihori and Yume Nikki together at last!

They canoddled like lovers and just kissed..

They cuddled a lot and then held hands.

Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Shihori took one last look at Yume Nikki.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only Shihori"

And then they departed.

"Satan!" said Shihori

Shihori suddenly got on his nee's and bowed.

"My Lord!"

Suicidemouse was shocked.

"Shihori was going on!?"

"Satan is my Lord. The one true god that I follow and worship"

"I am a Satanist!"

"Yes Shihori has always been my faithful servant" said Satan.

"OMG!" said everyone.

"And now I will have to kill everyone as that is my masters wishs"

"Arggg..." said everyone as Shihori killed them with a nearby club. It made quite a mess, but Satan liked it.

"Thank you" said Satan.

"What now my lord?"

"Now we will rule Earth together."

 **The End.**

 **A/N - OMG...what a dark ending. Bet you didnt see that coming!**


End file.
